The Color Beige
by RavenPhoniex
Summary: After finding Dmitri waist deep in her mother Rose meets the beginning of unfortunate events. She begins to search for someone else, but what happens when that someone else belongs to someone else? What if that someone else can't pick a gender let alone a girl? And why is it that Rose hates the color beige?
1. Chapter 1

The Color Beige

By: RavenPhoniex

Summary: After finding Dmitri waist deep in her own mother Rose has to find someone else to lean on. That someone else just so happens to belong to someone else, what about when that certain someone else doesn't even know what gender he prefers let alone which girl?

Author's note: this will be rated M for Rose's whorish tendencies, sporadic lemons, language, themes, and all the rest of that jazz. This is not for lollipop pusher children ^^ there's your warning. Other than that enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own VA Richelle Mead does….lucky lollipop.

Chapter 1: MILF

Rose POV

"…Ssh Janine…someone will hear," it was Dmitri's voice leaking through the large mahogany door. It was cracked so I took the liberty of peering through. My mother lay on all fours clutching a thick beige comforter, tears in her eyes as Dmitri…MY Dmitri pounded her senselessly without any indication he planned to stop. I'd love to say I pulled out my stake, chopped off his dick and waved it at him…but I didn't, sadly enough. He through his head back, going faster and faster into my mother's ass and I stood there the entire time. When he finally finished his face heated, she cried out, and they collapsed together in the bed. I blinked a few times, dropped the dress I was returning to my mother, and bolted down the hallway. What I saw…I didn't really see. I was dreaming, but who really dreamt about their mom getting pounded? No one. I found myself in-front of Lissa's door, banging relentlessly. She opened it lazily. When she appeared her pale blonde hair stuck to her face in some places, the rest was pulled into a bun. Her slight frame was covered in a pink robe, but I didn't take in the signs until I barged in and saw Chris giving a standing ovation from beneath her blanket. He swore and sat up trying to cover his nine inch to no avail. Everyone was getting laid tonight!

"Rose are you-," I pushed past her and she barely grabbed my arm before I bolted. She hissed to Chris to take care of him-self in the bathroom and she brought me back inside, "what happened? You know Friday is our night." She put emphasis on our, meaning her and Chris.

"I was walking to return my mom's dress and…" I told her what I saw in explicit detail, at some points she cringed, but at other's she simply seemed disgusted.

"So your mom is…doing your boyfriend?" well that summed it up nicely, now all she had to do was tell me it wasn't true.

"Yeah…" she stared at me for a few more seconds when Chris came outside, he somewhat scowled at me, but didn't say anything. I felt vulnerable and weak asking her for a favor, but I steeled myself to do it regardless, "I know it's your night and all…but please…Lissa do you mind my staying over?"

"Of course not Rose, it'll be a slumber party." She squealed. I smiled gratefully just as Chris stood.

"Rose can I talk to you…_outside_," He sounded pissed enough, so I stood without question. When the door closed behind us he pinched the bridge of his nose. His shaggy black hair made his ice blue eyes glow almost. Another deep breath was taken until he steadied his temper, "why would you pull a stunt like that?" he hissed, "You always say you can handle your own problems then you turn around and pull this. I _told _you what I had planned for today…like what the hell?" That's when it clicked.

"Oh my God Chris I'm sorry! I totally forgot!" he rolled his eyes at me.

"That's exactly why you can't stay," Harsh. I swallowed. He was right; I could take care of myself no matter how I dreaded going back to the room I shared with Dmitri.

"Okay, give me a moment," I opened the door to face a furious Lissa.

"Christian Ozera get away from here! I cannot believe you would say something like that to my best friend!" she was screeching like some type of wild monkey.

"But Lissa I-," she cut him off right there.

"Get away!" she demanded. He lost his temper for a second, she shoved him as hard as her dainty arms would allow, and he retaliated. I blinked and she was knocked out, sprawled across the floor. His eyes widened.

"Lissa…shit," he dropped to her side, lifting her head in his arms. Her pale green eyes didn't flutter open as they usually did. That's when we noticed the blood. It was leaking everywhere, tainting the beige carpet. I was really beginning to hate beige. I scanned the room for a phone calling the nurse at court. She rushed over, but in her snail like race to the dorms Chris and I wrapped her head in a t-shirt. Something had to stop the bleeding.

"Chris why the hell would you hit her like that?" I knew why. He had been taking the Darkness from Lissa, claiming he could handle it better that two emotional girls. He lost control for a second.

"I….I don't know," he stammered. The door flung open fifteen minutes later and the chubby nurse came lumbering in. She had a gurney, three paramedics, an IV, and a couple other essentials with her. Unfortunately she also happened to bring Dmitri and Janine with her. In all honesty they probably just saw the commotion and followed it, when they saw me they released the other's hand. I didn't have time for a confrontation so I focused on Lissa. Her breathing was shallow. Neither Chris nor I could follow due to our lack of relation so we forced to sit in front of her room worrying. I turned to Dmitri with a heavy scowl before trying to soften the look.

"Dmitri you have to get us-,"

"No,"

"What do you mean no," Chris growled. Dmitri looked less than phased as he said this; he looked almost bored until I jumped in front of Chris to stop him.

"We can get in on our own Chris…calm down." I demanded. He ignored me, 'gently' shoving me into a wall. I'd love to say it didn't hurt, but I was dizzy from the impact. Dmitri faltered for a second almost fearing the 6 foot 2 teenager until he realized he had Guardian training while Chris may or may not be able to throw a proper punch. Regardless of certifications he assessed the raven haired teen differently; his wolfish demeanor had us all worried, like he'd attack anything in his path. (_**a.n. / no Chris is not a werewolf anyone who suggests such will be instantly set on fire.**_)

"If I take you…what's in it for me?" he asked sourly. Chris managed to bring in the crazy long enough to make intelligent conversation.

"How about me not ripping you apart,"

"Chris, be decent." I hissed. Dmitri rolled his eyes.

"Not good enough,"

I growled before standing, my hip screamed in protest, but I didn't listen.

"Well how about me not telling the entire court in vivid details about how you fucked my mom in Queen Tatiana's old bed?" this got a reaction.

"What are you talking about?" he stammered. His face heated up despite his guardian mask falling into place.

"I saw you Dmitri. You left the door open."

He swore biting his lip, "Roza I didn't mean-,"

"If you tell me about how you accidently fucked my mom I swear to God Chris and I will decapitate you right now where you stand." Mom stood protectively in front of him, but I waved her off. She was no threat to me anymore. He fell silent.

"Follow me," he began walking, Chris and I in tow. Chris was back to normal, so he took my hand in a gentle way. He could probably feel the turmoil rolling off of me in waves as I lay my head against his shoulder. We walked together like that in the darkness until we reached the hospital like area of the court. That was when we separated. Even if we understood that it was a simple friendly gesture, others would not. Dmitri showed his pass, ushering us before him. Lissa was in the third room to the right. At the moment she was hooked up to an air mask, pumps hummed almost silently to the left, and she lay in the bed looking helpless. Anger rose in me toward Chris until I turned to yell at him it all vanished. His head lay in his hands.

"Rose what have I done?" A doctor came in with a clip board.

"Who am I speaking with?"

"Rose Hathaway and Chris Ozera," I responded, Chris was sorta not in the position to talk.

"Well, she suffered severe blood loss in her brain…if she makes it out of the coma she will be a mentally retarded and physically disabled vegetable." He put so much emphasis on if that Chris sunk deeper into his own despair.

"Is there any bright side?" I asked quietly. He shook his head slightly.

"Whatever knocked her into that brass lamp must have hit her hard. There's a 12 percent chance she will make it out of this alive. You should prepare yourselves for the worst." He warned. It took him a few moments to check out her vitals and stuff before he smacked his gums and left the room. Chris trembled uncontrollably as he reached out to her.

"Chris are you-," my question was answered as crystal tears poured down his face uncontrollably. He looked like a child. I swallowed all uncertainty, hurt, and everything else that could cause me to break down in front of him and held his trembling hand. In an effort to retain whatever manly gusto he had left he pulled me into his chest. I took his offered comfort, maybe he'd cope better without me trying to be the man. He gently rubbed my upper back as I pat his chest gently. There was nothing more pure in that moment than the genuine, mutual pain we felt toward the entire subject. He stroked her hair gently, still clutching me close to him. We stayed there all night until the doctor came back in a choice.

'We can keep her on life support…or we could pull the plug.' Chris didn't hesitate with his response.

"Pull it,"

_**a.n./ so how'd you like it? I will update after every five reviews. Please tell me how you like it. **_____


	2. Chapter 2

The Color Beige

By: RavenPhoniex

a.n. / Dear Richelle Mead I challenge you to an aginikai who whoever wins gets VA….deal? P.S. my dear reviewers sorry for any inconveniences you may have suffered. I know I can't spell and I am also aware of my awful grammar. It's an oh well factor in my mind but if it ails so many of you maybe my sister will beta for me. Until then you guys will have to suffer through my bad grammar TT^TT Gomen. (sorry) and I meant it was a Rose X Christian story I didn't realize it showed up Rose X Dimitri I hate Dimitri I'd never do that. One last thing…if you don't like the story it's self -please don't read it. ^^ now…onward!

Disclaimer: TBA

Chapter 2: Rude -.-

Christian's POV

"Pull it,"  
Rose looked at me like I was crazy, but what was I supposed to say? She had a twelve percent chance of living! Was I supposed to hold on to the impossible and if she lived…then what? She wouldn't be the same Lissa we knew. She'd be a vegetable he already made that clear. Neither Rose nor I where certified to take care of her. She'd be sent away, mistreated, defiled, and THEN killed, so why not just let her die here with her best friend and her killer on hand?

"Chris what," She was wearing a horrified expression, "Doctor could you give us a moment?" he nodded and disappeared.

"What's the point? You heard him. She's not going to make it so I'd rather she died around people who loved her instead of some home half way around the world with people who care nothing for her."

"They'll learn to love her," she protested.

"How will they do that if she can't clean herself after she uses the bathroom? She slated for death and to keep her on this Earth would be cruel."

"So is how you tried to take her out,"

I twitched.

"Rose…you know-,"

"I'm sorry…."

We stood in silence for a little while before I sighed, "Rose…"

"Chris, what if we took care of her?" she looked serious, her wide eyes full of hope as she looked up at me.

"No, we can't do that. She's not a puppy we can't put her life in our hands like that." I insisted. She scowled.

"So you'd rather have her death in yours."

I walked over to Lissa, her chest rose slightly as she was made to inhale and exhale. She looked delicate as ever. What if we messed up again? I couldn't take her dying on me that's why it was easier for me to kill her. Easier for me was the key phrase. I didn't think about anyone else who had come to love her as well. I didn't even think about Rose, who was putting her trust and obedience in me.

"We'd be spending a lot of time together." I told her, "and we'd have no social life." She stared at me with steel eyes. She wasn't wavering even if it meant spending her every waking moment with me, "that is _if _she wakes up…let's make a deal. _If _she wakes up within the next two weeks we'll take care of her. If not we pull the plug."

"That's not nearly enough time!" she protested. I didn't budge in my decision and after fifteen minutes of our stare off…she sighed, "Fine." We called the doctor in and told him our decision.

"If that's what you want sign this waver," he instructed. We did so and he encouraged us to get some rest. I made my way to my room, towing Rose behind me. The sun was rising by now.

"Chris do you think she'll be okay?" she asked quietly as I locked my door behind us. I was tired, irritated, and depressed.

"No," I pulled my shirt off and switched my jeans to pajama pants.

"Chris…"

I rolled my eyes, giving her a giant shirt and some basketball shorts to sleep in, "would you rather me lie? Fine, yes Rose she'll be fine. Now get dressed for bed." I yawned big before pointing, "Bathroom's to your left." She walked away to change as a knock sounded on my door. It was Dmitri. With the worst behind me I opened the door.

"Yes?" he looked at me with disdain.

"Is Rose here?"

"Yeah…she's in the back." I let him in and he didn't bother to sit. She came out moments later hair released and flowing. When he saw her he blocked me out.

"Rose come home,"

"What…no!" she looked outraged at his suggestion, he softened his expression.

"Prince Ozera leave,"

"Chris stay,"

I rolled my eyes and began to make a nice little bed on the floor. Surprising as it was I had some manners.

"…Rose you don't know what happened, come home with me and I'll explain everything."

"Or you could leave and explain nothing,"

He scowled before reaching forward and grabbing her roughly, "it's not an option Rose come home with me." She wiggled in his grasp, punching him in the jaw. It didn't seem to faze him much until I stepped in to slug him. He stumbled back returning the favor, knocking me into the wall. I glared at him moving Rose out the way effortlessly.

"Dimitri get out of here or else."

He grinned evilly, "and who is going to make me? Some back country strigoi?" I hit him again once, twice, a third time. He took each blow backing up farther each time. That was the easiest way to set me blaming me for my parent's mistakes. I slugged him once more knocking him back into the door.

"Like I said," I growled, "don't come back." He wiped his mouth, the blood smearing a little.

"You just got your behind handed to you by a moroi," Rose laughed. Her laugh rang out from her almost encouraging me to hit him again. I locked the door after he left and plopped on my make shift bed on the floor. She smiled at me.

"Thank you Christian," she giggled. I nodded rolling over to achieve a comfortable position. We both stayed silent for a while until she sat up, "…Chris?"

"Mm,"

"Are you awake?"

"Unfortunately,"

"Could I… come down there with you?" she said it so quietly I almost thought I misheard her.

"Sure whatever," she started shuffling then I felt heat beside me. The smell of kiwis wafted toward me as she lay rather close to me. She curled in a defenseless ball and I sighed, she was probably suffering. Then again I was too. All I wanted to do was sleep, but my conscience wouldn't let me. I gave her my hand and she grasped it like it was the only thing holding her to this world.

"She has to be okay Chris…" she cried to herself maybe all night. I wouldn't know. I couldn't fight sleep any longer and I passed out. When I awoke to pee that same day she was awake and playing with her hair. She was right beside me, close enough to hear my heart beat. Maybe that was her goal. She looked up at me and moved away from me.

"I'm sorry did I wake you up?"

"Have you slept at all?" I asked ignoring her question. She didn't wake me up.

"No…I can't sleep. I'm too worried about Lissa," she admitted. I sighed and went to the kitchen area of my room mixing something that would force her to sleep.

"Try this,"

She took it hesitantly, sipping it slowly. Immediately her eyes got heavy. What was in it wasn't exactly important. I took the cup from her and caught her before she fell. Seconds later she was asleep on my chest so I carried her to the bed and covered her properly. A knock on the door distracted me from my pee a few seconds in and I groaned. Technically it was the middle of the day, but didn't they know that I was about to go back to sleep? Gr. I finished up quickly, rushing to the door. It was a nurse, she looked nervous.

"Yeah?" I yawned again it was an indication for her to hurry it up.

"We found that Lissa was pregnant."

"Was…"

"It died when she went into a coma, my apologies." I waved it off, good thing too.

"It's fine. How is Lissa?"

"She's stable, but not yet awake. She may need blood, but we are short on feeders here already. They've all been exhausted to the maximum level." As she mentioned that I noted my lack of blood and grimaced.

"Thank you for the update," I murmured closing the door. Rose lay there full of blood and alive. How tempting it was to take just a small drink from her. She wouldn't mind. I knew I should have gone earlier, but out of anticipation I didn't. I swore. Thanks lady, now it was on my mind. I'd have to tough it out, because drinking from Rose was a definite no. It couldn't take too long to get the feeders back up and running. I lay back on the floor and let sleep take me once again.

_**a.n./ I want reviews I have tons of chapters all backed up just give me your reviews o.o kk byeu enjoy! **_


	3. You Taste Like Chicken

The Color Beige

By: RavenPhoniex

a.n. / I love this story so far and hope everyone else does too.

Disclaimer: Mead won…*hides shameful burn* whatever lady whatever.

Chapter 3: You Taste Like Chicken

Rose POV

I woke up maybe a day or two later still groggy from that concoction. The smell of bacon came surging through me. Ah…bacon, I looked up to see Chef Chris cooking up a storm, he'd finished pancakes, omelets, French toast, and was finishing up his bacon.

"You're finally awake," he chimed, laughing nervously. I shivered as I noticed frozen peas covering my main arteries in my neck.

"Yeah I am…are you trying to turn me into an entrée?" I asked warily. He chuckled lightly trying desperately to hide something from me. That's when I shrugged out from under the peas and walked to his side. The heat from the kitchen caused me to push all my hair to one side and expose my neck. He went rigid as I moved closer. I could see him mentally scolding himself but for what? "What is it Chris? Did you finally realize how unreasonably sexy I was?" he rolled his eyes at me.

"No…uh…" his eyes glanced down every half second, his normally pink lips were pale -yet still parted, and I would've hit him if the shirt wasn't large enough to cover my boobs in their entirety. I raised an eyebrow as I picked up my stake clumsily, the top notch blade slip my skin. Blood beaded, but not before a certain royal have my finger in his mouth sucking the blood dry.

"Christian what the…" he released me and backed up a little.

"I'm sorry…I uh…the feeders are out of commission so I'm a little…uh desperate." He admitted still eyeing me like a piece of meat. Then I understood perfectly.

"Oh…well I'm not gonna let you starve," I mumbled thoughtfully arching my neck. There was no hesitation aside from a quick conformation.

"Are you sure," when I nodded he went in for the kill pressing me to him as close as he could get me. We looked like something out of a vampire movie. My neck arched back as he drank from me, I was leaning into his arms letting pure ecstasy take me over. Of course there was the initial pain of his fangs sinking into my skin like it was butter, but the endorphins kicked in seconds later clouding my vision. A knock at the door made things awkward, he wasn't nearly finished, but he couldn't exactly answer the door latched on to me like this. He pulled out of me, grumbling about how someone better be dead. Dazed and weak I slid down the side of the counter, lying helplessly on the floor. He took a lot and I was too much of a drug addict to stop him. Their words were distorted; I couldn't make anything out except Christian rushing over to me screaming at me almost. He swore. The endorphins were wearing off slowly, so I began to sit up. He made a face.

"Rose are you okay?" he asked me slowly. I nodded and stood with his help.

"I'm fine…who was at the door?" I asked him. He bit his lip.

"Rose…" a smile broke over his face, "she's awake…" Pure bliss filled me and I can admit it began to run over. She was okay! I didn't bother getting decent, I didn't shave my three day growing legs, comb my hair, brush my teeth, or anything I just slipped on my shoes and ran with new life instilling me. Christian struggled to keep up, turning off the stove before running after me. My joy was soon shattered as I saw something I was not prepared to see. Lissa was awake alright, but she was propped up right a vacant expression on her face as she was coaxed to speak by the nurse. I think that's when it all hit me, Dimitri cheating, Christian's blow up. I watched in dismay as it all began to bang on the doors of my defenses. Christian showed up and just like I had, grimaced at the sight before him. She was completely unresponsive. I felt weak once more, blood loss taking its toll on my body. Chris stepped forward, not even bothering to make her look at him. He grabbed her hand gently, a gentle expression blossoming despite the fact that she would never even begin to be the girl she was. I watched him dote on her so delicately, he wiped her mouth, unruffled her shirt. It was the most endearing thing I'd ever seen.

"Rose is here," he told her gently. She didn't make a move to respond or even give a glance she just stared at a speck on the white walls, but nonetheless he led me over and handed me the brush on the side of her bed. I began brushing her pale blonde hair, taking note of some rust red still locked onto her tresses. Anger surged through me at the pitiful job they were doing taking care of my sister. I slowly began letting myself into Lissa's mind, maybe her thoughts portrayed more than she physically could.

_Rose. Rose. Rose._

_**Yeah Lissa**_

_Rose. Rose. Rose. _

There was sinister laughing; I turned around in the darkness of her mind. There were no lights on; there were no thoughts aside from 'Rose'. Then a smaller one manifested itself.

_Kill Christian Ozera. Kill Christian Ozera. Kill Christian Ozera._

Two hands knocked me out of my reverie and I looked into hopeful blue eyes.

"Well?"

My hands shook in terror as he stared at me. I wouldn't lie to him, but was I supposed to tell him the truth? Well…I mean… I swallowed my reservations and told him what I saw. He flinched a little, but never pulled away from her. Only continued to stroke her pale hand until the supposedly 'unresponsive' teen girl glanced at him sharply, her dazed expression breaking into one of evil and hatred. She pounced on a small nurse before I could grab her, before Christian could even think to respond she was licking her lips from the snack.

"Rose…" was all she mustered before falling and like a dummy I caught her. I helped her back to her bed wary of her actions. Maybe it was a dumb move to bring her too near to Christian because she ripped from my arms the second she got close and knocked him over. Panicked he lit her head on fire and incinerated her in seconds. Fear laced his features as he watched her ashes flutter to the ground. That was the last straw. Hot tears ran down my face as her darkness spilled into me forever, she was dead there was no more Lissa no more Dragomirs. I screamed, knocking over the heart monitor. Christian backed himself into a corner staring at his handy work in mortification. Nurses came rushing in trying to find the princess when I finally took off out the room at top speed. A whirlpool of emotions came rushing through me as I forced it all into my running, until I was too exhausted to feel…then again. I looked up from where I'd passed out on the grass to see Dimitri and my mother sitting on a swing rocking gently wrapped in the other's embrace. The once burnt out passion renewed itself without issue as I pulled myself to my feet and began to storm over. Both being state of the art Guardians heard and anticipated my approach, yet chose to ignore it.

"You bastard," I ran my hand harshly across his face making sure my nails ripped some of the skin while I was at it. He swung around in anger growling like I would back down, but I didn't. I ran my finger into his chest, "how DARE you!" I screamed. His face hardened and he stopped backing away from me.

"Rose what did you expect? Why could you never see that us …together was a disgusting notion? Why would I settle for an immature girl like you when I could have your mother? I'm sorry if it sounds harsh, but I was never yours. I was wrong to sleep with you I know that, it was cruel to lead you on, but I'm ending this now." My chest tightened as he spoke. I'd just gotten my Dimitri back and now what could I do? I stared at him, my world had come crashing down and I saw the reflection of that debauchery in his eyes. I felt almost childish now.

"Why…"

He ran his hands through his thick brown hair, "Because we are incompatible. It's illogical to stay with a girl who couldn't stay true in my roughest moments. Rose you went out with Adrian when I needed you most!"

"You pushed me away! What was I supposed to do?"

"You couldn't have waited a little longer? Was it that impossible? You told me about how much you loved me how you'd never betray me then you went and tried to recreate what we had with Adrian! You can't be upset with me because YOU let go!" It was the most heated conversation we'd ever had, his anger blazed behind his milk chocolate eyes. I pulled back and slugged him as hard as I could muster. He stumbled back.

"I never tried to recreate anything with Adrian! My life didn't end with you Dimitri!"

"Then you should have no problem with the love your mother and I share," he snapped, bending down and giving her a heated kiss. I felt my stomach turn just as two pale hands gripped my wrists.

"Rose stop," I wanted to struggle against him to fight until Dimitri bled from every pore of his body, but Christian had me bound by his strength.

"I hope you're happy," I spat taking the nazar my mom gave me and instructing Chris to melt it to putty. He did. She watched in horror as I dropped it into his flames with a blank stare. Just to top it off I flipped her off and began walking away, because I was just that classy. I was Rose fucking Hathaway and it was time I started acting like it.

_**a.n. / I know everyone's been out of character, I'm sorry hopefully this is better! V.v review. Don't be afraid to be harsh (some of you needed no invitation but it's all good). ^^**_


End file.
